


Concerned yet Murderous

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Help comes in unexpected packages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerned yet Murderous

“Hey! Back off!” Someone yells and Evie just gets a shock of pink in her view.

“What do you guys think you’re doing?” Princess Audrey demands, her arms crossed as she levels the group of boys with a glare. 

One of the boys, who she vaguely remembers as one of the dwarfs son, answers. “We’re weren’t do anything? Just a little harmless teasing.”

The princess scoffs in disbelief, “I’m so sure. Now run along before I tell Ben you’re disturbing the peace.”

The boys leave, but not before one of them mutters a whispered, “Like it hasn’t already been ruined with them here.” 

Evie glares in response. 

“Are you okay?” Audrey asks, drawing her attention, “They didn’t touch you did they?” 

The highly concerned yet murderous look on Audrey’s face made Evie smile. 

“No, they didn’t do anything besides blowing out a bunch of hot air.” 

Audrey looks much more relieved and less like she wanted to murder someone. “Good, good. We can’t have rude boys tormenting anyone.” The pink princess shuffles nervously, looking anywhere but Evie. 

“I appreciate the help, Audrey. I really wasn’t expecting you.” 

Audrey clears her throat, “Of course, a princess always helps those in need.” 

Evie leans forward, pressing a little kiss to the other girl’s cheek. Audrey blinks, her cheeks brightening. “I..”

“Let’s hang out later?” It was a hopeful question. Audrey nods. “Perfect!” Evie claps her hands, leaving the red-faced princess behind, for now.


End file.
